


Cleaning Up

by splkespiegel



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Robert is trying to better himself and Dadsona is here to help, mentions of Val and Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splkespiegel/pseuds/splkespiegel
Summary: Amanda has gone off to college, and Adam's life is a lot quieter. Robert is trying to clean up his act and needs a bit of help taking the first step.A short fic about Robert dealing with the unholy mess that is his house, featuring my Dadsona, Adam.





	Cleaning Up

After Amanda left for college, Adam had much more free time than he was used to. Of course, he still had work, and he often hung out with the other dads in the cul-de-sac, but things were so much quieter without her around. Even though she called him every night to tell him about her day before bed, he found himself missing her. It just wasn’t the same as sitting at the table and talking face to face.

After a few weeks of relative silence around the house, Adam’s computer let off a series of dings. He knew who it was before he even opened up the messages – the only person who messaged him like that was Robert.

They’d been keeping in touch over Dadbook since Amanda’s graduation party, where they decided to stay close until Robert could work out his personal issues. They had yet to hang out again since, and Adam was okay with that; he wanted Robert to approach things at his own pace, and if that meant being on his own for a bit, that was perfectly fine.

Adam pulled up the message window and read what Robert had sent him.

            - _hey Adam_

_\- i’m working on clearing all the sauce and stuff out of my house_

_\- could you come over and help me out a bit_

_\- don’t think i can manage it on my own_

Adam shot back a quick message before pulling his shoes on and heading out the door.

            - _Be over in 5._

Robert’s house was across the cul-de-sac from his, so Adam was at his door in a few minutes. The door opened just as he’d raised his fist to knock. Robert stood in the doorway in his normal fare, with the exception of the jacket – Adam could see it laying over the back of the couch over Robert’s shoulder. He definitely looked like he had been taking better care of himself, but he was still a bit disheveled. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual, and he was slumping in the doorway.

Robert held his hand out for a handshake. Adam reached to take it, but Robert grabbed at his wrist and pulled him in for a hug instead. Adam carefully wrapped his arms around Robert’s back, letting Robert bury his head into his shoulder for a moment before they both pulled away.

“Thanks for coming over.” Robert said, one hand still resting on Adam’s shoulder. “Means a lot.”

“Of course.”

Robert pushed himself off the doorframe and waved Adam inside. He was impressed with the living room alone – the couch was cleaned off and a good chunk of the empty bottles and cans that had been lying around a few weeks ago were gone.

“You’ve been making progress,” Adam smiled.

“Yeah.” Robert muttered. “Mostly called you over to help with my room. It’s… it’s a bit much.”

“I’m not here to judge,” Adam said. “I’m glad you asked me to help.”

Robert cast his eyes to the side, the ends of his too-long sleeves falling down to his fingertips. Adam had the sudden urge to just kiss him already, but… boundaries. They were taking a break for Robert to grow, and Adam was here to help him do that. _Focus._

“Okay,” Robert said under his breath. He led Adam across the house to his bedroom door and stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

“Like I said. It’s a bit much.” He said.

“I’m sure I’ve seen worse.” Adam replied.

Robert turned the knob and opened the door, leading the way inside. Adam took a look around the room to size up the situation.

There were more empty bottles, cans, and takeout containers than he could ever hope to count. He could pick out a few clothes tossed haphazardly around the entire room, one slipper near the bedframe and the other on the opposite side of the floor, and throw blankets half hidden under furniture. He counted one, two – he cast his gaze to the sliding door leading to the deck and peeked outside – three overflowing ashtrays, and a fair number of empty Marlboro packs. Outside on the deck one of Robert’s chairs was completely upside down, and the other was surrounded with empty beer cans. It was easily the biggest mess Adam had ever seen in his life.

“Yup. I’ve seen worse.” He beamed, reaching up to clap Robert on the back. “We’ll get this squared away in no time.”

Robert let out a shaky sigh and picked up an already half-full trash bag from the corner. “Thank you. I’d do this myself, but…”

Adam bent over to pick up a few cans near his feet and toss them into the bag. “You don’t have to. I’m here for you, Robert.”

Robert’s hands trembled as he wiped at his face with the end of his sleeve. Adam averted his eyes politely. He knew Robert hated it when people saw him get emotional.

“Okay.” Robert said after a moment. “Let’s get all this out of here for good.”

\--

They spent the better part of the afternoon working their way through Robert’s bedroom and throwing out the various empty containers that had built up. At one point Adam tried to reach under the bed to pull out a sheet that had been kicked under it only to have Robert hurriedly pull him back out by the wrist. Adam raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not here to judge.” Adam repeated. “I’m here to help.”

Robert ran a hand through his hair and looked off to the side.

“… Fine,” he mumbled.

Adam put his band back under the bed and pulled out the sheet, as well as a small closed box. He didn’t have to open it to get an idea of what was inside.

“We’ll flush all this tonight.” He said.

“… Yeah.”

They finally reached his living room and kitchen as the sun started to set. Robert had already made some progress in both rooms, so it was more a matter of clearing off the tables and counters. The only thing left was Robert’s bar behind the couch.

Robert leaned against the armrest and stared at the entire setup. He let his fingers graze over the rim of an empty glass.

“You wanna scrap this too?” Adam asked. He put a gentle hand on Robert’s shoulder. “If you want to take this on a little slower, I don’t blame you.”

Robert relaxed under Adam’s touch. “I…” he started, pushing his hair out of his face. “Adam. If I don’t go completely cold turkey I know I’m not going to stop.”

Robert grabbed a bottle by the neck, dumped it out into the sink over the kitchen island, and threw the empty container into the garbage bag in Adam’s hands.

“We’re getting rid of all of it.” He said. “Every bottle. The cart too. I need it out.”

Adam reached for another bottle and followed suit. “I’m proud of you, Robert.”

Robert shuddered, his hands faltering as he tried to pick up a bottle.

“… thank you.”

\--

After they had flushed the contents of the box under Robert’s bed and put the overflowing garbage can and the rolling cart on the curb, Adam and Robert sat on the couch and slowly took in the progress they had made. The living room was spotless; the stale smell of years’ worth of self-destruction replaced with the soft scent of the vanilla candles Adam had picked up from his own house. Betsy was curled up in Robert’s lap, dozing quietly as he threaded his fingers through her fur.

Adam scooted a bit closer and threw his arm over the back of the couch, behind Robert’s shoulders. “It must have taken a lot for you to go through all this today. Let alone to ask me for help with it all.” He said. “I’m glad you reached out. This is a big step in the right direction.”

Robert sighed, working his fingers under Betsy’s collar and scratching her neck. “It’s been tough lately.” He said. “But… it would have been a lot worse if it weren’t for Val and you. Especially you.” He added.

Adam nodded, listening intently.

“It’s… weird. I’ve spent so long just taking and not thinking about anybody else. Sometimes I wonder how anyone could care about an asshole like me. Val, Amanda, you… you’ve all given me another chance. I don’t know if I deserve it, but you gave it to me.”

Robert cleared his throat conspicuously, clenching and unclenching his free hand at his side. “I don’t want to fuck it up. I can’t fuck this up again.”

Adam smiled sadly, bringing his hand down from the back of the couch to grasp Robert’s. “You won’t. I know you won’t." He said. "You’re getting better by the day, Robert. I really am proud.”

Robert’s grip on Adam’s hand tightened for a moment. “God dammit.” He muttered.

“What?”

“Just… what did I do to deserve someone like you?”

Adam slid up to Robert until their thighs touched. Betsy shifted, blinking slowly, and stretched out over both their laps before falling asleep again.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Robert shuddered. For a moment Adam was afraid he was about to cry again, but instead he burst out into a giggling fit.

“Christ, Adam.” Robert laughed, extracting his hand from Adam’s grip to pull him in closer by his shoulder. He leaned in and hid his face in the crook of Adam's neck, still giggling uncontrollably. “I like you a lot, you know.”

Adam chuckled, running his hand through Robert’s hair. It was soft – he’d showered today. “Love you too.”

Robert sighed into Adam’s neck and lifted his face to meet Adam’s eyes. “Yeah. I love you.”


End file.
